The Pillar's Shadow
by GoldenDawn5598
Summary: The Shadow and The Pillar. They might not know it, but they are alike in many ways. Two of Tokyo's most promising athletes meet on a chance encounter. Fate was set in stone and they were destined to meet. But one has to wonder, how does a relationship develop when it involves two of Tokyo's most impassive individuals... Strong Fem!Kuro
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

If anyone had mentioned to the Seigaku tennis regulars that their ever stoic captain was dating, they probably would have laughed in their face at such a ridiculous notion.

Of course, no one would ever believe that _Kunimitsu Tezuka_, did in fact, have a girlfriend. He gave nothing away, kept a straight face and always had his guard up. No one would've guessed that he was interested In girls at all. He had never shown any indications he was romantically involved with anyone.

It wasn't as if girls weren't interested in him either. Silky brown locks and gorgeous brown eyes coupled with his immense talent for tennis, drew girls to him like moths to a flame. So, surprise surprise, when he turned down their invitation for sushi in favour of a girl, the tennis regulars were very curious.

Of course, Tezuka did not directly say he was meeting with a girl, but they could see it. For a mere second, emotion flashed across his eyes, they blinked and it was gone. That wasn't the look of brotherly love, nor was it love for family or friends. It was how lovers looked when they were completely and utterly devoted to each other. In other words, for a second, Kunimitsu Tezuka looked completely and utterly _whipped_.

The tennis regulars were all equally stunned. They wondered what kind of person broke through their buchou's walls so easily. Even if it was just for a second, just the thought of the person stirred emotions in their buchou.

The infamous phantom player for the Generation of Miracles was not at all, easily seen. Her presence didn't demand attention, she preferred to just blend in with the crowd. One could say she had a low presence. However, if one was to see her, actually see her, they would see a beautiful young maiden with silky straight, waist-length hair.

If the person bothered to sneak a second glance, they wouldn't find this unusual. What was unusual though, was the fact her hair was a light shade of teal. It was such an unique colour, one had to wonder how anyone could've missed her.

She was famous amongst her friends and peers for her blank and emotionless face. Although she was a beauty, when seen, she was always wearing a carefully placed dead-panned expression. This did not take away from her beauty in the slightest, it just made her seem untouchable and unapproachable.

_Tetsumi Kuroko_ was not one for showing her feelings.

So, if one was to learn that two of the most impassive people in Tokyo were together they would be very shocked. However, when you think about it, it really wasn't all that surprising. One common ground that these two share is their infatuation with their respective sports. While they show little to no emotions, on court they become one of the most passionate.

So, in this world full of people, was it really surprising that the two most selfless, most sacrificing individuals were connected?

No, because no matter how much burden rides on their shoulders or no matter how strong a will they have, the pillar was destined to have a supporting shadow. ..


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is my first story, so please no flames. That would dampen my morale to keep writing...Anyway, characters in this Fanfic may or may not be slightly ooc; I would love to say 'its not my fault', but it is...**

**Disclaimer: GoldenDawn5598 does not own Prince of Tennis nor does she own Kuroko no Basket. They belong to their respective owners and will stay like that unless there is ****a sudden zombie apocolypse or if she suddenly 'earns' a million bucks.**

**To be completely honest I have no idea where this will be going. I wrote this first chapter and the prologue by going with the flow and praying to sweet Jesus that this fanfic won't _completely_ burn and crash. (I'm completely okay with it being a partial fail.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eight figures clad in blue jackets walked down an unfamiliar road, led by a small figure. The small figure, a female, abruptly stopped causing the others to crash into her turned back.

"Wah! Ryuzuki, why'd you stop?", a tall boy with spiky hair whined, rubbing his head.

"There is a 78% chance she is lost, 21% chance she tripped on thin air and a 1% chance she wants to declare her love for Echizen", _Sadaharu Inui_ remarked, his glasses glinting.

Ryuzuki flushed red from embarrassment while the rest of the regulars tried to hold in their amusement. It was pretty common knowledge that _Sakuno Ryuzaki_ liked their little chibi. Well, it was common knowledge to everyone but _Ryoma Echizen_. He might've been a prodigy, but that was pretty much limited to tennis.

"A-ano, I was just trying to r-remember the way. I think it's that way" she said, pointing to a small alley way located to their right.

They all made their way over, walking in comfortable silence, that itself was pretty rare for them. _Eiji Kikimaru_ of course was pretty much skipping the whole way pulling his doubles partner, _Shuichiro Oishi_, along with him. The silence was broken when they emerged at the other side. They ended up in front of a small cafe surrounded by screaming girls.

"Ahh! Kise-kun is so hot!", "Marry me Kise-kun", cue excessive fangirl screaming. The regulars all turned to look at the source of the girls' affections and saw a mop of yellow hair. When they looked closer, they saw a slightly muscled teen slowly backing away from the girls and leaning towards the cafe's entrance.

"O-okay girls, why don't we all just get into a straight l-line a-and I'll s-sign it for you", the blonde tried to speak, obviously struggling to calm his fans. By the time the last word left his mouth, the girls were already pushing him down whilst tugging at his clothes.

The Seigaku regulars all watched the scene feeling both empathetic and amused towards the male. They all knew what it was like to be mobbed by rabid fangirls, but they couldn't help but feel amused watching someone else suffer.

Sakuno just watched horrified. Her best friend was a major fangirl and she more often than not, dragged Sakuno with her to cheer for their team. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how others saw them.

"Eh, Sakuno-san, I think you brought us to the wrong place", the smiling tensai politely informed her.

Sakuno blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ah, I-I'm s-sorry Fuji-senpai, a-ano, I was sure it was this way"

"It's alright Sakuno-san, I'm sure the burger joint is somewhere nearby, but since we're already here we can just eat at that cafe. I'm sure the food would just be as good, right everybody?" He asked _smiling_.

A collective shudder went through all the regulars when they saw his smile. They all knew that when _Shusake Fuji_ smiled like that, it meant certain doom at his very delicate, very capable hands if they disagreed. So they all agreed whole-heartedly.

_Kunimitsu Tezuka_ didn't give away anything, as per usual. He showed his agreement with a small nod, choosing to keep silent. With that, they all looked back to the rabid fangirls. The blonde teen, who was on the ground tried to crawl away, but the girls pulled him right back.

"Eh, we should help him, he's obviously struggling, I mean they're taking his clothes off! Nani! What if he's hurt?" Oishi fretted, looking helplessly at the scene.

"nya! Who are all these people? Oh no!. Oishi, we need to save Ochibi! He will be deprived of his innocence!" Eiji yelled in realisation, shaking his doubles partner. He then turned around desperately, trying to find their only freshman regular.

Ryoma, who turned to run, was instantly glomped by his senpai who was trying to cover Ryoma's eyes whilst muttering about naked perverts.

"Ochibi! Close you eyes, you might get flashed!"

"Nani? Baka senpai! Get off!"

"...fsssh..brat!, you shouldn't be so disrespectful towards our senpai...fsssh" _Kaoru Kaidoh_ said, hissing at Ryoma. His rival, _Takeshi Momoshiro_ retorted back at him, "Peach butt, stop hissing. It's weird, and don't stand so close to me. People might get the wrong impression and think we're _friends_".

"..fsssh, as if I want to be seen with you!.." Kaidoh growled back. The two rivals threw verbal insults at each other, paying no heed to their meekest teammate _Takashi Kawamura_ who was trying in vain to diffuse the tension.

A very, very loud scream directed their attention to the mob. The blonde boy, half naked, was _begging_ towards two boys who were sitting at the cafe's outdoor tables eating pastries.

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Help me! Please don't let me die, I still have to say goodbye to Kurokocchi." At this point, Kise-kun was crying crocodile tears. The tanned bluenette at the table snickered loudly at this, while his companion just sighed and rubbed his temples. The bad news was that the loud snickers drew the attention of the mob.

"Oh my god! it's the ace and the shooting guard of the generation of miracles!"

"Ahh! Aomine-kun, show us your abs!" everyone sweat dropped at this. The tennis players all briefly wondered what the generation of miracles was.

"Hey, you think we should run?", Aomine asked his friend.

"Of course we do _Ahomine_... I knew I should have stayed away today. My horoscope says Gemini and Virgo will be trouble for cancer today and I don't have today's lucky item, a gold nugget..."

"Ahh! Shut up Midorima, just shut up and run!" Aomine said, running while dodging the oncoming girls. He successfully manoeuvred his way to the front of the cafe, which was coincidentally where all the tennis regulars were standing. Midorima followed closely behind him.

They thought they finally lost them. However, when they turned back, they saw that some girls were still running after them.

"Ah, shit! Stupid Kise and his stupid face!" Aomine yelled, cursing. He turned to run, but was stopped by a small feminine voice. He turned to the owner and saw a male with smiling with closed eyes. Something about him made Aomine uneasy. His presence reminded him of his former captain but the boy's was more subtle.

"You know, we could help you out if you want"

"NANI?!" Aomine finally noticed the boy's friends. They all looked at him bewildered, except for a tall guy with brown hair and glasses.

A boy with purple eyes spoke up,"I need to go home! I came because I wanted burgers, and I still haven't ate yet!" Right on cue, his stomach growled. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

The closed eyed boy smiled wider making everyone shiver, even Midorima and Tezuka. The smile just screamed sadist.

"We only need a little while to help them"

"Ah, no thanks, we'll be fine. If you don't mind we're trying to run away now" Aomine _politely_ declined and started making his way around them.

The girls neared. They looked around and finally spotted the pair. The problem was that the girls had to go through the tennis regulars to get to them.

And so, faster than they could even blink, the tennis regulars were swept away with crowd. All were going different directions, all of them going separate ways.

* * *

_Tetsumi Kuroko _was having a great day, that was of course until someone made her spill her favourite beverage.

Earlier that day, she got a text from her cousin _Seijuro Akashi_ informing her about an impromptu meeting with her former teammates. After that she went to her practice session with her team. Right after that, she decide to go to Maji burgers for her daily dose of her favourite beverage; a vanilla shake.

All in all, she had a wonderful day. She walked along the small road sipping her vanilla shake with a small content smile. She suddenly heard what sounded like screaming girls. The sound grew louder and louder until she saw a green and blue blur pass her.

When she turned to look closer, she saw the familiar faces of her former teammates.

'Aomine-kun? Midorima-kun? What did they do now?' Kuroko thought sipping her drink. Right as the thought left her mind, a mob of girls pushed through.

They came so suddenly, that even with her reflexes Kuroko couldn't react in time. No one noticed the small teal-haired girl, so she was shoved and pushed around like a rag suddenly, there was a slight pressure on her back. The sudden weight gain caused her to double over, making her spill her milkshake in the process.

When the mob of girls finally passed she looked up from her position on the ground to see what had landed on her. What she didn't expect however, was a tall teenage boy with glasses.

She stared at the boy. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He was what her best friend Momoi would call 'hot', with his high cheekbones and soft messy hair. when it was clear he wasn't going to move anytime soon, she did what any person would do. She poked him; _hard_.

"Stranger-san, please move, you are quite heavy." The boy opened his eyes looking alarmed. He took one look at her and the scrambled off her gracefully, which was quite surprising for someone of his stature.

"Gomenasai, I'm deeply sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you" the strange boy said, deeply bowing to her.

Kuroko was surprised, though this was only shown by the small microscopic rise of her brows. The boy was very strange; very traditional. Just then, a stray thought entered her and she remembered. Her milkshake, her poor milkshake.

With that thought she frowned openly at the boy in front of her.

"You stranger-san" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, "spilled my vanilla shake" she said, looking at the empty cup in her hand with profound sadness.

"Gomen, why don't I buy you another? By the way, I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka" Tezuka added, realising they hadn't introduced themselves.

"Domo, Tezuka-san. I'm Tetsumi Kuroko, nice to meet you. Let's go, Maji burgers is just around the corner." Kuroko said, already walking the direction she first came.

Tezuka stared at her retreating back. She was very strange, he learned by her first words that she had a blunt and honest nature. Regardless, Tezuka still felt he should keep his guard up.

He caught up to her easily and they walked the rest of the way in silence. It was strange but they both didn't feel the need to make small talk. Somehow, they felt comfortable with each other, and they just met.

They finally made it to the corner the the road where the Maji burger restaurant was clearly visible. Tezuka sighed inaudibly as he remembered how he was in this mess in the first place.

His friends found out about a new burger joint and decided that they _all_ had to check out. That, was normal. What he couldn't fathom however, was why they decided to ask _Sakuno Ryuzaki_ of all people, for the directions. He had a sneaking suspicion a certain smiling tensai had everything to do with it. A bored Fuji, was a dangerous Fuji.

Tezuka was suddenly pulled back to reality when Kuroko shoved him through the door. Even though he didn't show it, her strength surprised him. When he firs _noticed_ her, she looked so fragile; so _weak_. He thought she was a doll at first, with her creamy pale skin and silky blue hair, but when he looked again, he saw it was just a girl around his age.

They sat in a vacant booth and ordered Kuroko her beloved. She contently sipped her vanilla shake again. The small smile that graced her lips stunned Tezuka. In the small time they met, the only time she showed any kind of emotion was when she was talking about her drink. Other times her face was an emotionless mask.

"So Tezuka-san, what school do you attend?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"I'm a third year at _Seishun Gakuen_, what about you?" He asked back.

"Seishun Gakuen? So you're a senior in middle school? You look like a high school student, with that look on you face".

Tezuka twitched slightly, indicating his irritation. He was often annoyed when people made that assumption. Hell, he was even sometimes mistaken for a teacher! Just because he wore a serious expression and glasses and had a tall and imposing frame doesn't make him a teacher!

"Yes, I'm still a middle schooler. What about you?" Tezuka replied, schooling his face into the usual stoic look.

"I'm a freshman at _Seirin High_. Are you depressed?" Tezuka was taken aback by the sudden question.

"What?"

"Your face, it always looks so sad" Kuroko explained gesturing to his face.

"My face does not look depressing" Tezuka replied stoically, not an emotion out of place. Kuroko just looked at him dead panned.

" Tezuka-san, you should be careful. If you keep making that face, it'll be stuck like that" the small girl explained seriously.

Tezuka looked bewildered at her. He wondered how their awkward conversation about their respective schooling ended up with them talking about his lack of emotions. He certainly didn't understand why _she_ of all people, was commenting on it. It was hypocritical.

Tezuka was taken out of his reverie by a small feminine chuckle. He looked across the booth and saw Kuroko watching him, amusement shining in her eyes.

"It's what my mom used to say to me when she wanted a reaction, it worked every time. I wasn't exactly the most affectionate child. She would say that to get even just a small bit of emotion. Of course, it stopped working as I grew older but I would react just to amuse her." She explained with a soft smile.

"So you just randomly blurted that out, to get a rise out of me?" His face was almost comical.

"Yes" Kuroko said, answering with her usual deadpanned voice.

Tezuka surprised himself and her by smiling slightly. She was different to anyone he'd ever met. She was like a breath of fresh air. The people who he called his friends weren't exactly what one would call sane. They all had their weird kinks and quirks. But that was what defined them.

After Kuroko's little demonstration of her randomness, the tension from previous conversation was nonexistent. The two talked about everything and nothing.

They talked about their favourite books, movies, music and they even shared stories about their crazy friends. They were both surprised at the amount of things they had in common. Time passed and before they knew it, a Maji burger employee informed them about their closing time.

"Eh, Tezuka-kun, even though you spilled my vanilla shake, this was fun."

Tezuka, long used to her strange ways agreed wholeheartedly. They didn't show anymore emotions than they did the first time they met, but it was obvious they were more comfortable and more trusting with each other.

"Yes, we should do this again", Tezuka commented, looking out at the setting sun. "It's getting dark, Kuroko-san, let me walk you home". Even though they were somewhat still strangers to each other, Kuroko knew she could trust _this_ stranger with her life...and so, they walked side by side, the sunset illuminating their silhouettes..

* * *

**A.N: So, did you likey? I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors that you found irritating. I don't currently have my laptop (courtesy of my _lovely_ and _understanding_ parents -_-) so I'm currently using my ipad. If something doesn't make any sense, it's probably the autocorrect. I tried my best to self edit...**

**Please no flames, although I do really appreciate constructive critism. Please note that even though I live in Australia, English is my second language and I've never really gotten past B+ in that subject. Oh and if you have any ideas on what should happen, please let me know! **

**Mada mada dane ;D**


End file.
